1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel type display unit using a light generating source such as an LED or the like as an edge light type backlight.
2. Description of Related Art
As a prior art of an edge light type backlight system using an LED or the like as a light generating source, for example, there is patent document 1 (JP-A-2005-38771).
FIG. 6 is a view citing a drawing in the patent document 1.
In FIG. 6, the display unit is provided with a plurality of LEDs 31 corresponding to a light source, and an LED substrate 32 mounting the LEDs 31 thereon. The display unit is provided with a diffusion plate 34 irradiating the light of the light source emitted from an incident surface in a side surface as a surface light source from an irradiation surface in a front surface, and a display board case 37 accommodating the LEDs 31, the LED substrate 32 and the diffusion plate, and at least a part of the LED substrate 32 is closely attached to an inner surface of the display board case 37. Further, the LEDs 31 are arranged in such a manner as to face to the incident surface in the side surface of the diffusion plate 34.